Just A Step Away
by Red Bess Rackham
Summary: He stopped and took a breath. Your just a step away. Just one blasted step away. If he was just one blasted step away, then why was it so darn hard to take it? N/L, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything of the HP universe. I would not be on here if I did.

**A/n:** This was originally a random cookie on the "Government Stole My Toad" Cookie Jar over at FictionAlley. But I kind of liked it, so I edited it and now here it is for you to read. It is rather short, but meh. Please leave me a review and let me know what you thought.

* * *

**Just A Step Away**

He could see her standing there, her skirt lightly swaying in the breeze. Now was his chance. No one else was around. Just ten steps or less, and he could be standing beside her.

She could feel his eyes on her. _C'mon._ she thought. _I'm standing here waiting for you._ She knew they were his eyes - he'd be the only one silently debating whether to come talk to her or not.

He swallowed hard and looked around. Just ten steps. That was all it was. Just ten steps. _Take a deep breath._ he thought. _Its just ten steps._ He swallowed again, and clutching the punch glass so hard in his hand that there was a danger of it cracking, he lifted a foot and took a full step forward, toward the open door, toward the stunning blonde on the balcony.

She was starting to get discouraged. How long was it going to take him? She was fighting the urge to turn around to see if he was even going to come. He was - eventually. And if she looked behind her to see where he was, if he was almost there, or working up the courage, he would surely lose his nerve. She knew once they got past this part, it would be smooth sailing.

Eight steps... seven steps... six steps... He could here laughter and talk all around him. Occasionally someone briefly crossed his path to reach someone else. That's what people do at parties, though Neville hadn't been to many. He'd only come for moral support on behalf of the newly engaged couple and only to see _her_.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder after a small breeze caught it and tossed it in front of her face. She wasn't getting impatient, just nervous. Had he chickened out? Was he _still_ trying to gather his nerve?

Five steps... four steps... three steps... He wasn't sure if it was getting easier with each step, or harder. It was difficult to tell, though he could feel his cheeks already growing warmer and his pulse speeding up and a zillion other all too familiar things. He hadn't seen her in nearly six months, and yet he had loved possibly more than the last time he'd seen her. He just hoped she wasn't already taken.

She looked down at her hands, and examined her ring-less left ring finger. If only he would figure out how much she returned his feelings. _One more minute_. she thought. _And then we're going to have to do this my way_.

Two steps... one step... He stopped and took a small breath. _Don't think. Just do it. Your just a step away. Just one blasted step away. _He nearly sighed. If he was just one blasted step away, then why was it so darn hard to take it?

Finally, Neville took that last step and cleared his throat loudly. "Nice evening, isn't it?"

Luna turned her beautiful wide eyes to Neville. "Quite." she smiled radiantly. _Finally_.

Neville's heart was pounding. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't. Not now. But his head prodded him hard and he wanted to wince as he seriously considered opening his mouth to speak. _Don't think this through. Just SAY IT!_

Luna sighed. So he wasn't going to just blurt it immediately. She knew he wanted to say it, she could see it in his eyes. She averted her eyes for a second and was quite ready to give him ten more seconds before she threw her own back-up plan into action.

Neville turned crimson and then said quietly but all in one word, "Luna Iloveyou andIthinkaboutyoueveryday andIhopeyourfree soWillyoumarryme?"

Luna caught it all, but insisted he repeat himself. She resisted a smile and forced herself to remain serious. "What did you just say?"

_I knew it. She hates me. Abandon ship. Abort mission immediately._ "Er... I said... you uh... you l-look... g-good... and..."

Neville stammered on and Luna shook her head. Poor Neville. She didn't give him a chance to redeem himself, but instead leaned in for long, graceful, loving kiss. When she pulled away, satisfied she had gotten the message of her own feelings across to Neville, she grinned widely.

Neville looked quite shocked and ecstatic. "You - "

"Heard every word."

"And you - "

"Say yes."

"So you - "

"Love you with all my heart. Have for a long time."

"Then you - "

"Have been waiting forever for you to get some guts."

Neville blushed deeply. "So I'm - "

"Not the best at proposals."

Neville swallowed and smiled weakly. "Well? What now? You - "

Luna slid her long fingers into Neville's hand. "Can call me Mrs. Longbottom."

**THE END

* * *

**

**A/n:** Well? How was it? Hope you liked it, and well, even if you didn't, I'd still love to hear from you. Don't flame me, mind you, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't swear. But please let me know what you thought, b/c reviews totally make my day. :)

To my regulars: new _If Diggory Hadn't Died_ chapter coming up in the next couple days. I'm trying to make it a nice long one, so that's why the wait.


End file.
